There's No One Like You
by XxAyu-chanxX
Summary: Sasuke is your typical loner. But what happens when Kakashi's little sister of all people really understands him? SasukexOC definitely OOC a lot
1. The Silent Agreement

The final day at the academy. Finally I could just be a ninja already. I needed this. I needed this so much. I knew everything they had to teach me, but I was forced to stay in the academy by my brother. I wasn't allowed to grow up too fast like he did. I had to stay a kid. Blood, gore, scary mission. It was a bad idea according to him. I was 16 years old. I was enough of an adult in my mind. I practically took care of myself anyway. He was always busy with missions, and now, with my graduation, he was going to be the jounin leader to a team. More time where he wouldn't be home. I hated him for holding me back. I hated him for it. Well, I didn't necessarily hate him truly, but I hated that he wouldn't let me graduate sooner than I was now. You graduate at 16, but I could've way sooner. It was unfair.

I took a seat in an empty row in the back corner, putting my head down on the desk. We had to take our final test, and then we had to meet back here tomorrow to meet our teams, and our team leader. I waited, ignoring the stupid, senseless chatter around me. I didn't care. I didn't have any friends. I was a loner. I felt I was too mature for the people around me. Except maybe Uchiha Sasuke. We didn't talk. We had an understanding. We team up, no one bothers us. We each had our own agenda. He did was he did, I did what I did. We always sat next to each other, him on the edge of the row, or at the corner so the girls wouldn't get to him. In exchange we had our weird sense of companion ship. We didn't hang out outside of school. We left together, walked with each other to the cross roads, and parted. That's what we did. We didn't talk, we didn't say anything. We knew each other's names, and had an unspoken agreement. Today that would end.

When he came in, he tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled just a little and moved over a seat. I went back to what I was doing as everyone arrived. That's when Iruka-sensei showed up and announced what we were doing. It wasn't that hard to figure out since, well, he said it yesterday. Names started being called, and I knew I was in the middle of the list. I just waited, with Sasuke quietly at my side.

"Hatake Tsuki," I heard my name. I got up, stretched and looked over at my ever silent companion.

"Good luck," He said quietly. The first words he had ever spoken to me.

"You too," I said and waved with two fingers before heading into the room. I did as Mizuki and Iruka directed. I was supposed to make one perfect clone of myself. I made a roomful. I got my headband with a simple congratulations. I walked out, actually seeing my brother there waiting. I couldn't help but smile a little bit as I ran up to him. "I thought you were going to be on a mission for a couple more days," I said excitedly.

"Well I had to make it home for my little sister's graduation!" Kakashi said with a smile and a rub of my head.

Yes, my brother is Hatake Kakashi. The prodigal son of the White Fang. You couldn't really much see the resemblance between us. We looked like exact opposites. He had silver hair and, before he lost his other eye, black eyes. He was tall, and handsome with this mysterious look going for him. My brother was a desirable man, or so I've heard. I honestly think I didn't have much going for me. I had long, rib cage length black hair that I had tied into pig tails, with bangs that swooped off to the left. My eyes were a bright green, big and 'innocent' looking. I was in shape, due to all of the training I had been put through. Honestly, the only two things I had going for me were long, strong legs, and big breasts. Other than that, I was kind of mean to almost everyone.

"I'm actually really glad you came," I said with a small smile. "How are we celebrating?"

"I was thinking of taking you out to your favorite pizza place, and order a nice, large pizza of your choice. What do you say?"

"Are you sure? Their pizza is a little expensive."

He waved his hand. "Tsuki, don't worry about it. I handle the funds. I made sure we could afford it."

I couldn't help but hug him. My brother may be an ass sometimes, and I didn't like the things he did to protect me, but he was a good brother. He made sure I was taken care of, had food, clothes, everything I really needed. Sometimes I would get lucky and get something I really wanted. But it didn't happen often. He wanted me to understand that I had to make my own money to get the things I wanted. Money wouldn't just drop out of the sky. Which I knew. I understood that, and I knew the money wasn't always plentiful. He had saved up a lot from his ANBU days, but he kept that hidden, just in case something happened to him and I couldn't quite take care of myself. I just hope it never came to that.

He held true to his promise, taking me to pizza at the best joint in the village. I got a large three meat pizza, and a huge glass of milk to go with it. It was the best thing he could've ever done for me. I loved my brother dearly. He raised me. My parents both died before I could ever really get the chance to know them. My father was a legend, and he had been scorned for not following orders. I knew Kakashi had hated him for a long time for it. Until he was on the mission where he lost his eye. I think that's when he grew respect for our father.

After the pizza, we took the leftovers home, and just hung out. It had been a while since Kakashi and I had spent the whole day together. However, before I really knew it, he sent me up to bed since I had a big day tomorrow. I had asked him earlier if he knew who his squad was going to be. He didn't, of course. It was going to be kept secret until tomorrow morning. I agreed without arguing, trudging up the stairs. I threw on an over-sized shirt, and crawled into bed. I was pretty tired. I couldn't wait to see how things would turn out tomorrow. I hoped I had a great squad. I was going to be a shinobi!

I woke up early the next morning, almost before the sun came up, and took a shower. I wanted to look spectacular today. I showered, scrubbed myself all over and made sure my hair was perfectly clean. I wasn't normally girly, but I wanted to look very girly. I put my hair up into very big curlers, letting them dry. I went through my closet, finding a really nice sun dress. It was silly, so I decided against it. We might actually be doing something today. I didn't know who my master was, or if they would push us hard. I grabbed a belly tank top and a pair of tight, spandex shorts. I dressed carefully, and made sure I wrapped my hands and feet before putting on my shoes. I slid my pouches on my waist, and checked my hair.

After I took the curlers out, I grabbed the makeup bag I hardly ever used. Yeah, this was me, going all out. Kakashi walked past the bathroom and stopped. "A-are you putting on makeup, and actually doing your hair?" he asked in actual shock.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time! I want to look nice! Leave me alone!" I said defensively as I went about my business. I put on a bit of eyeliner and some mascara before I was done. That was really all I knew how to do. I didn't see the point in spending my time on makeup. I was a killing machine. Women like me didn't have a need for makeup. If a man fell in love with me, he was going to have to fall for the natural, no makeup, dirt and blood on my face, and smelly with sweat.

I ate my breakfast, and finished just as I had to go. I tied my head band at the top on my head and behind my ears. I smiled a little, thinking I did look really nice today. I was excited. I had a smile on my face for once. Kakashi told me it made me look prettier than my usual scowl did. I could be pretty. I had high cheek bones, an oval face with a little, pointed chin, and a slight nose made me look like an elf or a pixie. Kakashi told me I looked like a little kid all over again.

I ran all the way to the academy, making sure I was the first one there. I took a spot in the middle row in the middle seat, like I usually did. I knew Sasuke would take his place next to me when he got here. I just couldn't wait. I wanted to know who I was going to have in my team, who was going to be my sensei. I should have been at this moment years ago, like when I was 10. I was also nervous. I was afraid that I would have a sensei I didn't like, or a team I absolutely hated. What if that happened? I needed to stop worrying.

After a while, people started filing in, taking seats, talking with their friends. I noticed Sasuke take his place, and then I heard the two morons. Sakura and Ino. I looked over at him with a half smile and scooted a little closer to him. There was no space to fit another person between us. Naruto sat at the edge, and Sakura managed to wedge in between him and me. She was pissed I was so close to Sasuke. He just smirked over at me.

"Makeup?" Sasuke whispered. "And here I thought you were above the silly frivolities of girl things. You even did your hair." I knew he was teasing, and I couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Hey. This day should've happened for me 6 years ago, excuse me for wanting to look nice for my big day." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And these silly frivolities must have done some good if it made you notice." I winked.

Iruka came in once everyone settled down, and took a seat. He started addressing the room. "Today, you are no longer students, you are shinobi, Genin. You will be split into teams of three, however, there will be one team of four this year, due to an uneven amount of graduates." He started calling out names, and team numbers. I stopped listening after a while when I didn't hear my name, however, Iruka called out team 7. "Hatake Tsuki, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." There were cheers and groans. I couldn't help but fist bump Sasuke. The two of us knew we were worthy of each other's skills.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be on a team with that jerk, and that bitch?" Naruto cried referring to me and Sasuke.

"Because Naruto, they're to help balance out the group. You had the worst scores, Sasuke had the best, and Tsuki was second best. There are no changes. Now go have lunch, and come back here to wait for your senseis."

Everyone got up to eat, and Sakura asked Sasuke to lunch. He declined her rudely, and I couldn't help but slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Almost everyone parted before I stood up and stretched. "You wanna eat together?" Sasuke asked.

"Woah there, cowboy, let's keep things a little slow for now," I said with a laugh before leaving to get my bento. I guess it was a good thing to get to know each other before we actually started training with each other. We understood each other. Don't pry, don't get in the way, and don't be annoying. All secrets would be revealed in time. I liked that about him. That's what made him the closest thing I had to a friend. I mean before yesterday we hadn't even spoken to each other ever. It was kind of nice to actually hear him speak to me.

I got my food, and sat up in the tree outside. I was pretty hungry after everything. I got half way finished before I went inside to find Sasuke. I looked around and found him in a room tied up. My eyes grew wide. What in the hell happened? I set my lunch on the window sill and quickly helped him. I tore the tape off his mouth, hoping he was alright.

"I'm going to kill Naruto!" He growled as he ran from the room. Well, so much for eating lunch together. I just shrugged. I finished my lunch and went back to the room. Every team got picked up by their sensei, and by process of elimination, I knew exactly who our sensei was going to be. My brother had a knack for being late for everything. I sighed and I banged my forehead off the desk. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me as I did so. Well, this was going to be a really interesting experience. I had fought my brother many times before, and even with my abilities, I could never win. He was just too good. I kind of hated that about him.

"Where is he already?" Naruto complained after he was over an hour of being late.

"He'll be here soon, I'm sure," I said. I wasn't trying to let on that I knew anything.

"He's over an hour late! This is so stupid!" He grabbed a chair from behind the teacher's desk, and an eraser off the chalk board. He wedged it between the door, and got back down. Like his silly prank would work. If Kakashi wanted it to work it would. He may come off as unobservant and stupid, but he really was the smartest man I knew. And he was damn strong. I couldn't wait for us to train with hand to hand combat. It was going to be rather interesting.

A few minutes later, my brother's hand poked through the door and the eraser fell on his head. So he wanted them to underestimate him. It wouldn't work for me. I had fallen for it one too many times as a kid. I knew how he was. He looked in the room and saw sitting beside Sasuke. He certainly didn't expect this chain of events, I'm sure.

"Come on then, let's head up to the roof," He said with a wave of his hand. We all got up to follow. We each took a seat on the step while he leaned against the railing. "I want you to introduce yourselves. I want to know your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams for the future. We'll start with the blond."

"Hey!" Sakura interrupted. Here we go. "Why don't you go first so we can get to know you better!"

He sighed. I knew he wasn't expecting this. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes, and dislikes and my dreams for the future are really none of your business."

Yup. That was my brother.

Naruto went after the initial frustration of my brother being an asshole. Then Sakura, and then Sasuke. He was just as secretive, and probably scared the others. I knew who he wanted to kill, but that was only because Kakashi had told me about the Uchiha clan slaughter when I told him that Sasuke was in my class. Then it was my turn.

"My name is Hatake Tsuki, and yes our wonderful sensei is my older brother. My likes are reading, training, and eating. My dislikes are when Kakashi tries to dictate my life for me, and my dreams for the future are to excel at being a ninja, get to jounin status as soon as possible. Then I want to follow in my brother's footsteps to join the ANBU black ops."

After that was over, he told us where to meet, what time to meet, to skip breakfast, and be prepared for a rough day. When Kakashi said to skip breakfast, I knew better than to not listen to him. I had thrown up on multiple occasions because I hadn't when we would go for an excruciating work out. He told me he would see me at home, and disappeared. I shrugged and walked back through the school and headed on my way. Sasuke caught up with me, silent as ever at first. It was our normal now.

"So our sensei is your older brother. This is certainly a strange turn of events. You knew he would be late didn't you?" He asked.

"Once everyone got picked up, and I didn't see him, I knew immediately. He's not so bad though. I think you guys will end up liking him. He's a tough teacher, like my father was, I hear. But He usually makes you do what he wants you to do."

He was silent after that. "Can I walk you home?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure, but I have to ask you something first," I said stopping. He looked at me, hands in his pockets, waiting for me to ask. "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden? I always thought we had this silent things going on until you actually spoke to me the other day. I'm just curious as to what changed."

"You're not annoying," He answered honestly. "All this time we've partnered up, and you've kept those stupid girls away. You're actually intelligent, and you're a damn good ninja from what I could tell. I just thought, maybe I should talk to you while I can in case we get separated and our silent agreement can't go on anymore."

It actually made sense. "You know, you're the closest thing I have to a friend," I said after a moment as we started walking.

"I would think you actually had a lot of friends," He retorted.

I shook my head. "I'm not a social person. I don't talk to people unless I know they can hold a conversation. I don't like feeling like I'm losing brain cells when I talk to someone. My brother was the only person I really talked to before you started speaking to me."

"Maybe I should have spoken sooner. I don't really like people either. It's weird that I'm actually talking to you, and willing to be friends. I guess it's because we're so much alike." I could see him shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe. I notice the way you treat other people, I know how driven you are. And I think I'm the only person our age who knows the whole truth about your family. My brother told me when I found out you were in my class."

He was silent as we walked up to the apartment I shared with my brother. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at training then."

"Expect Kakashi to be late," I said with a smile. He turned to leave before I stopped him. "Hey, if you ever wanna… hang out or something on our days off, you're more than welcome to stop by."

He simply nodded as he waved and walked away. I walked into the house, at the dinner sitting out, and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Being A Real Shinobi

I woke up early the next morning. I knew Kakashi wasn't going to be there. He was probably getting everything ready. I left out the makeup today, tying my hair back into high pigtails like I usually did when I trained, and donned my spandex shorts, and a belly tank top over my sports bra. I taped up my hands and feet, slipped on my shoes, strapped on my pouches, and debated on grabbing my katana out of the corner of my room. I thought it would be a good idea. I might be able to land a hit on him with it. It was worth a shot. I strapped it to my back and headed out the door. I took the hike all the way there, and sat under the shade of the tree. It was still pretty early and the sun certainly hadn't reached its peak in the sky. The others arrived shortly after. Sasuke took his usual seat beside me as Sakura and Naruto started wondering if Kakashi would be late this time. Of course he would be.

After a while, Sakura called me over because she wanted to talk. I looked at Sasuke and he just shrugged. Guess he didn't know either. I sighed as I stood up and walked over to her. She seemed to be a little frustrated a bit flustered. What the hell was her problem?

"Tsuki, you need to leave Sasuke alone," she said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together, and he's mine! You need to knock it off and leave him alone!"

I looked at her with a bit of anger, and a bit of 'you've got to be kidding me.' I couldn't believe she thought I liked Sasuke like that. "Look, Sakura, he doesn't belong to you, he never has belonged to you, and he never will. Get the delusion out of your head right now. He doesn't like you, he thinks you're annoying. You are not dating, therefore you have no right telling me what to do. It's no concern of yours what goes on between me and Sasuke. Now leave me alone before I decide to slice your head off, and rid the village of another one of you annoying fan girls." I finished my little speech and sat back down. I was really not the person to be messed with. Bitch had nothing on me.

I sat back down and he looked over at me. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh you know. Sakura thinking you're her property and thinking that there's something going on between us, despite the fact we just started really talking to each other. I swear that girl is going to be the reason I get locked up for betraying the village," I muttered as my brother arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around," Kakashi said.

I rolled my eyes. He had so many lame excuses. He needed to think of better ones. "Alright, enough with your bullshit excuses, what are we doing today?" I asked with a bit of attitude in my tone. I was already annoyed about the Sakura thing, and it didn't help that he was a total fucking douch bag that had to show up late.

"Today we're going to do the training exercise I told you all about yesterday. You have until noon to get these two bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will go without lunch. They will be tied to one of those posts and watch me while I eat my lunch," He explained.

Well I guess I did have reason to eat breakfast after all. After this I didn't know if I was going to trust him when he said not to each breakfast.

Naruto in his excitement, decided to attack before my brother said 'go.' Needless to say, Kakashi showed him just how competent he really was, quickly appearing behind him, grabbing his wrist, and putting the point of the kunai to the back of his head. My brother may have come off as stupid earlier, but I knew better. I knew what he wanted. I gave him a look asking if I should reveal my true potential. He just shook his head once, signaling no. I shrugged. Whatever worked. If he wanted me to hold off, that was fine. He yelled for us to go, and I quickly took my hiding place up in the leafiest tree.

I had to think. I knew my brother never passed a single person he ever taught, and he never told me why. I had to think. What was their downfall? I knew it wasn't about really taking him down, because it was impossible to do that. I had tried on more than one occasion when we trained together. Even my abilities didn't help me. He was too good. The Copy Ninja was just too good. My brother was unbeatable with his eye. Hell, he was unbeatable when he had it covered. I had to think. I had to think. The bells were the objective. That was what we needed. But there were only two. How would that work? I bit my lip trying to think.

I watched Naruto fail, attack after attack, and I even watched him fall into a trap. That's when Sasuke took his shot. A barrage of shuriken and kunai flew out of the tree not too far away from me. They slammed into Kakashi, but I knew he wasn't foolish enough to let his guard down. I was right when he turned into a log. I quietly moved a few feet down, that way my location wouldn't be given away as well. I was still trying to think about what it was he wanted us to do. For some reason, it just wasn't coming to me. Sasuke went after Kakashi this time, head to head. He did a damn good job with his fire jutsu, and touching the bells and everything.

Kakashi disappeared once more, but I held my ground. I knew I would have my chance at him. I heard Sakura scream, and then he showed up in the clearing once more. I jumped down and pulled my katana from my back. He looked at me, and put his book away. "Well, I was wondering when I would see you again. Have you figured out why all the others have failed yet?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sadly not. But I'm trying to work it out. I ran at him, not bothering to wonder if he was going to make the first move or not. I was taught speed. I was small, and speed was my strength. I ran at him as fast as lightening and went to swing at his head. He easily dodged as he took a swing at my face. I jumped back and went to shoulder him in the chest. He pushed me down and used an earth style jutsu to keep me tied up in a tree with the branches. Sasuke came back, taking a few more tries, and that's when he got caught by the other earth style jutsu. The Head Hunter Jutsu. He struggle just as I did. Sakura ran through the woods, and looked at him when he called her name. She freaked out, screamed again, and fainted. I sighed as I broke out of the branches and helped him out of that hole.

"I figured out what we have to do," I said once he was free.

Before he could ask Sakura came to. She started blabbing on about giving up because we couldn't beat him, but I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He needed to pass more than any of us. I was about to share my secret when the alarm went off. Well that was just plain awesome. We were so screwed.

We went back to the meeting place, and Naruto was already tied to the stump. Our lunches were set before us while he had to starve.

"You all failed! You're not thinking like ninja, you're thinking like kids! Why in the world do you think you were put on a four man squad? You're all a bunch of brats!" That's when Sasuke ran at him for an attack. But Kakashi outsmarted him once more, sitting on him, and putting his foot to his head. "You are too selfish! Sakura, you were too busy obsessing over Sasuke when Naruto was right in front of you needed help. And you, Sasuke, you thought the others were so beneath you that they weren't even worthy of you. And you, Tsuki, I don't even know what you were thinking!"

"That's exactly what I was doing, thinking! I was trying to figure out what it was you wanted from us, and why countless others have failed. I was thinking hard about it. When you got Sasuke and me with those earth style jutsus, that's when I figured it out, but I was too late," I yelled back.

"And even if we would have teamed up, only two of us would've gotten bells, and that would've created group conflict!" Sakura pointed out.

"Exactly! I pitted you all against each other and you fell for it! You need to start thinking like shinobi. Now eat your lunch. I'll give you a second chance once you're done. However, no one is allowed to feed Naruto, or else you will face the consequences." After that he disappeared.

I took a few bits of my food and Sasuke and I bother offered some to Naruto. "What are you doing? You heard what the sensei said!" Sakura cried.

"Kakashi's not here right now. If we're going to get a second shot after lunch, we'll need Naruto at his best. If he's hungry he'll be weak and hold us back," Sasuke pointed out.

"Besides, I'm not afraid of my brother in the slightest." I held out a bit to him, and so did Sakura after a bit more fuss.

Naruto got to his second bite before Kakashi came back. He started with his theatrics, acting like we had messed up. We all pitched in about how he told us to be a team, and have team work and blah blah blah He let us pass like I knew he would. He all managed to walk home. It was kind of exciting, I guessed. I just let it go. I knew Kakashi wouldn't keep me from the one thing I wanted more in life than anything else.

The next day we started our missions. We worked a whole week doing absolutely nothing. Just catching cats, helping people out, babysitting, and escorting people around the village. It was kind of stupid. When we went into the Hokage's office with another completed mission, I actually agreed with Naruto about the fact that we all wanted a real ninja mission. We wanted something worth while, not more babysitting, or carrying people's groceries around. It was stupid and boring.

Finally the Hokage agreed to give us a C rank mission of escorting a bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Waves. It was going to be an easy mission, but at least it would be a change of pace. We would be able to get out of the village and see a different place for once. I knew a lot of the kids my age hadn't even seen outside the gates. I hadn't even though my brother did travel a lot. I had been here for sixteen years. It was pretty awesome to be leaving for once.

Kakashi and I went home, gathered up our things, and made sure we had a few extra weapons in our bags just in case. I packed a few days worth of clothes, and some snacks that could be eaten while we were on our way. I didn't know how long the trip would take, and I knew we would be walking most of the way. We met everyone at the gates, and set off. Naruto was obviously very excited over the fact that he was leaving the village for the first time. I couldn't help but laugh a little as we made our way.

We didn't really make it all that far away when I sensed something was strange. I looked at Kakashi, and he seemed oblivious. Maybe it was just me being nervous about being away from home for the first time. I tried to shrug it off, but it just wouldn't go away. Suddenly a couple of chunin jumped out of what seemed like thin air. What the hell were ninja doing here? It was supposed to be a C rank mission! I quickly got into action, watching as just about everyone but me and Sasuke and Kakashi froze. Sasuke managed to break the chains on the gauntlet things they had. One went for him, while the other went for me. I got ready. I dodged an attack, not even noticing the claws scratching my arm.

I kicked the guy in the face to get him away from me, and that's when Kakashi took over. He took care of the both of them, and looked at Tazuna. He was pissed, that much I could tell. "This is no longer a C ranked mission. What is going on here?"

"I honestly have no idea!" The old man said. He was lying. I could tell that much. But Kakashi let it go and we were on our way again. We managed to make it to the boat we were supposed to be boarding. Thankfully everything seemed normal. Until the boat man cut the engine. That was definitely weird. He told us to stay quiet and not to make any noise. Why? The mist was so thick, so why were we going through here? Suddenly, we came upon the bridge, and in his excitement, Naruto shouted about the size of the bridge. I think after the boat man told him to shut up, Kakashi got suspicious.

"Tazuna, you need to tell us what is going on, or else the second we drop you off at the shore, our mission will be completed. Now explain," my brother said.

"My land is very poor. Ever since Gato came and took everything over, the only thing we can afford are C and D rank missions. Getting an A or B is too expensive. I needed someone to protect me so I can build this bridge. While it remains unfinished, Gato will rule everything letting people starve. The only thing he's afraid of is this bridge, and I'm the master bridge builder. This bridge will change our lives forever," Tazuna explained. After griping about how it would be such a shame is he died, Kakashi agreed to help him.

We got off the boat, and started walking towards where the bridge builder's house was supposed to be. However, on our way there is when things went from bad to worse. A man, obviously out to kill the bridge builder tried to attack us. His name was Momochi Zabuza.


End file.
